1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a UWB (Ultra Wideband) antenna and a portable wireless communication device using the UWB band antenna.
2. Description of Related Art
With developments in wireless communication and information processing technologies, wireless home network devices such as notebooks and wireless routers are now in widespread use, with the amount of information transmitted thereamong increasing. Typical short-range communication technologies such as Bluetooth and IEEE 802.11/a/g may not be able to satisfy requirements of quality with inherent low transmission speed and susceptibility to interference. UWB communication technology provides high transmission quality via narrow pulse signals rather than carrier waves, with the added advantage of low power consumption.
Conventional UWB antennas are, however, usually monopole and dipole antennas occupying considerable space within the portable wireless communication devices.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.